


i bet you look good on the dancefloor

by sunset_oasis



Series: jigsaw falling into place [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pansy and Romilda opened a detective agency together, but can also be read as standalone, this is technically in the same universe as the previous 2 works in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Pansy and Romilda opened a detective agency together after the war.  One day, after the end payment of their last case just got owled in, they decided to go to a bar for celebration.  Enter DJ + matchmaker Lee Jordan, and Romilda's night was about to get interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Romilda was just preparing to head home from the detective agency of hers and Pansy’s, and maybe read some gossip columns and watch a muggle movie, when Pansy cheered loudly.

“Madam Selwyn just owled in the 50 Galleons of end payments from our last case, let’s go out and celebrate tonight!”

“Oooh _finally_ ,” Romilda’s face lit up in delight, “I’ve been running a bit short on cash lately and the sales of Twilfitt and Tatting’s ending soon and I really want to buy that new dress designed by Lena Fawcett.”

“I think the sales end on the seventeenth,” Pansy mused. “I want that pair of new high heel boots that came out last week – they’re _gorgeous_ –”

“Yeah, they are,” Romilda agreed. “But don’t you have, like, 9 pairs of boots already?”

Pansy raised an eyebrow and said haughtily, “Your point being?”

“You rarely wear some of those by now, like that pair of red ones, but they still look quite new – you could give it to me maybe, I’ll wear them more than you do,” Romilda smirked.

Pansy gave her a speculating look and then a shrewd grin, “Well, if you’ll give me your JT’s silver handbag – the limited edition one – then you can have the boots.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

To celebrate the incoming of the Galleons, they decided to head out to the new bar opened in the Diagon Alley – the one rumoured to have a large dancefloor and excellent music – after Pansy quickly penning an owl to her boyfriend Justin to meet them there after he got off work.

“Sometimes I’m still quite surprised that the Slytherin Princess is dating a Hufflepuff muggleborn,” Romilda remarked, as the owl flew away.

“Well, darling, I’m full of surprises,” Pansy snorted. “And when are _you_ gonna move past your crush on Harry Potter and get a boyfriend – or a girlfriend?”

Romilda rolled her eyes, “Merlin, that was when I was in _fourth year_ , okay?  I’ve long moved past him.  And isn’t he dating _your_ ex-boyfriend now?  Never saw that one coming.”

“As someone who used to be part of the Potter fanclub, that’s _extremely_ unprofessional of you,” Pansy waggled a finger at her, “he and Draco have been obsessed with each other since _forever_.”

“Huh, well, I bet _they_ never saw it coming themselves either,” Romilda retorted.

“That’s – you actually have quite a point here,” Pansy conceded. “C’mon, let’s head to the bar find someone to get you laid tonight, yeah?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, love,” Justin Finch-Fletchley gave Pansy a kiss as he met them at the bar, and greeted Romilda with a smile, too, “So, how’s work?”

“Excellent!” Pansy grinned, and, in Romilda’s opinion, looked extremely in love. “The end payment from last case just owled in.  You up for some celebration?”

“I’ll never say no to a lady,” he smirked, eyes twinkling, and Pansy smirked back in delight.  He held open the door for them to walk in, and as they did, Romilda whispered to Pansy, “just curious, but did you drill all the pureblood code into him?  Sometimes I think he’s manners are so like the high society purebloods.”

“I’d say that’s more because of my childhood,” Justin said behind them with an amused smile on his face.

“His family’s like, muggle elite,” Pansy explained, laughing. “Sometimes I think he’s posher than I am.”

He shrugged elegantly, and then crooked a grin at her, “Yeah sometimes – I wouldn’t dare to _always_ be so, would I?”

Pansy lightly punched him in the arm, and he laughed. “Want to dance?”

“Well, I’ll never say no to a gentleman,” Pansy drawled, her eyes dancing with mirth, as the two of them walked towards the large dancefloor.

Romilda rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Romilda ordered some drinks and wandered around in the bar, occasionally chatting and exchanging newest gossips when she ran into some friend.  A while later, she found that she just walked a set of extremely complicated looking DJ instrument set, and stopped to admire it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Lee Jordan, the DJ of the bar, said proudly and beamed at her, his eyes looking at the instrument set fondly.

“He’s totally in love with his instrument set,” a female voice said drily beside them, and Romilda looked up and saw one of the Patil twins.

“Hi – Padma?” She guessed, knowing she was likely correct.

“That’s right,” she smiled.  Romilda never had much contact with the Patil twins before, with them being in different years than her, and the first time upon seeing Padma Patil up close, she thought the other girl’s smile, dark eyes and long lashes looked rather beautiful. “How’d you know?”

“I just saw your twin with Lavender back there?” Romilda offered, and Padma laughed.  Her laugh sounded rather nice, too, Romilda thought, like soft bells ringing.

“Do you ladies want me to play any song?” Lee asked, flashing a grin at them and fluidly operating the instrument set as music gushed out. “Anything you’d like to dance to?”

“I’ve never really been the dancing type, actually,” Romilda shrugged, “besides, I don’t really have a date to dance with.”

“Really – well, you can dance with Padma here,” Lee grinned, “she’s an excellent dancer.  She can teach you.”

“I just had some dancing lessons when I was young, that’s all,” Padma rolled her eyes at Lee.

“Honestly, Padma, modesty would get you nowhere,” Lee tutted disapprovingly.

Padma just rolled her eyes again but stretched slightly (Romilda found herself gazing at Padma a little too long), and turned to Romilda, “Well, I _do_ feel like dancing.  Want to join me?”

Romilda blinked – some unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach that she couldn’t really identify – and before she could contemplate on whether to agree or not, her mouth already rolled out – “Sure.”

“Alright,” Padma said easily, “hey, Lee, play the new single of Weird Sisters for us?”

“Of course,” Lee smirked as Padma led Romilda towards the dancefloor.  He _loved_ playing matchmaker, and he had a good feeling about these two.

 

* * *

 

Lee was right – Padma was an _excellent_ dancer, Romilda decided.  She liked the way how Padma guided her around gracefully, and they chatted about all sorts of topic as they danced, from Romilda’s detective work at the agency and Padma’s healer work, to the wizarding fashion and latest gossip, conversation flowed easily.

Romilda also started noticing all the small details about Padma, like the way her beautiful, long dark hair flew in the air when they sped up, and the way her voice would slightly go up in excitement when talking about an interesting case at St. Mungo’s.

As they danced, Romilda’s eyes travelled down from Padma’s dark eyes, to her soft-looking lips, to her neck and to her clavicles which she almost reached out a hand to touch – it was all too distracting for Romilda, as she drowned in the sight of Padma.  And then, she suddenly realized that Padma had stopped talking and she wondered how long had herself been silent and whether she was supposed to say something, but she had no idea what the conversation topic was right now, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind – “Can I kiss you?”

Padma looked slightly surprised, but it was more like a, pleasantly surprised kind of surprise, and a smile played across her lips, “Why not?”

Their lips met, soft and tender and delicious at first, and soon grew more passionate and heated as it went on.  When they finally pulled apart, Padma’s smile was wider than the one she had on before the kiss, “We should do this again sometime.”

Romilda licked her lips unconsciously, and said, just a little breathily, “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com


End file.
